1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a process for manufacturing floor covering material and, more particularly, to a process for the mechanical embossing of a pattern on a floor covering material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,741,851 discloses a product and process which deals with a foamed vinyl floor covering. A printed color pattern or design is provided between a foam resin layer and a transparent resin layer. Embossing is carried out relative to the transparent resin layer and the embossing is carried out in register with the printed pattern.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,176,058 is directed to an apparatus for embossing sheet material. Water cooling means are provided to cool either one or both sides of the sheet prior to embossing.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,305,419 is directed to an apparatus for embossing a foam backed polyurethane sheet. Surface heating is carried out to heat only the surface to be embossed so that there will be no damage to the underlying foam material.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 3,196,062 is directed to a process wherein cooled embossing rolls are utilized to provide an embossed pattern on a sheet material which is composed of a foamable thermoplastic resin base and a thermoplastic resin top coating. Surface heating of the thermoplastic resin is carried out just prior to embossing.